


Harry Potter e la Furia dell'Ippogrifo

by DarkMatter94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Inflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Stomach Bulge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatter94/pseuds/DarkMatter94
Summary: Harry, nella sua prima lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche con Hagrid e Fierobecco, scopre che il piacere può assumere diverse forme e che, spesso, può decisamente sorprendere!





	Harry Potter e la Furia dell'Ippogrifo

**Author's Note:**

> Il solito bla bla, Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi non è mio ma di JKR bla bla, tutto questo è finzione bla bla, leggete solo a vostro rischio e pericolo bla

Quella giornata era iniziata allo stesso modo delle altre, nulla di strano, nulla di nuovo, se non la prima lezione di Hagrid come nuovo insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche.

Tranne qualche commento sgradevole da parte di Malfoy e i suoi compagni slytherin, Hagrid sembrava cavarsela piuttosto bene:

“D'accordo ragazzi, ora che avete conosciuto Fierobecco, chi vuole venire a salutarlo?” chiese il gigantesco insegnante, fra mormorii e sguardi incerti. Era chiaro che nessuno desiderava avvicinarsi alla strana creatura metà grifone metà cavallo!

Dopo qualche secondo Hagrid, vedendo che solo Harry si era fatto avanti, o così credeva, decise di incoraggiarlo invitandolo a muovere qualche passo e ad inchinarsi

“Devi ricordare Harry che Fierobecco è molto orgoglioso e non ti accetta se non gli dimostri di essere degno! Perciò fai un bell'inchino e vediamo come va: se si inchina pure lui, tutto bene, se non si inchina indietreggia ma mantieni sempre il contatto visivo ricorda!” spiegò Hagrid a Harry, il quale, prese in parola il suo vecchio amico ed eseguì un bell'inchino profondo continuando a fissare la fiera creatura.

In un primo momento, Fierobecco si mostrò incerto sullo strano umano che aveva difronte ma, dopo un po', decise di ricambiare la cortesia con un inchino ricco di rispetto, e un pizzico di condiscendenza.

“Ohoh, bene così Harry, ottimo lavoro” disse il mezzogigante ad un Harry un po' più sicuro di se, “ora puoi anche andare a dargli una carezza!” continuò Hagrid

“C-come?” chiese Harry leggermente in ansia

“Ma sì non ti preoccupare, non essere timido! Avvicinati lentamente sempre guardandolo negli occhi e ricorda: se si mostra infastidito indietreggia ma non scappare!”

L'operazione si svolse per il meglio, la creatura diede il consenso al giovane mago che le accarezzò le penne e il becco, col favore del pubblico di maghi che, impressionati dal coraggio di Harry, applaudirono entusiasti.

“Bene bene, ora credo che si lascerà cavalcare!” disse Hagrid impedendo a Harry di protestare, prendendolo per le braccia e posizionandolo sulla schiena del potente animale magico.

Dopo una pacca sul sedere, Fierobecco prese la rincorsa e si lanciò nel cielo di Hogwarts, sorvolandola in cerchio per poi planare sul lago nero. Harry era in estasi! La sensazione di libertà che provava sentendo il vento scompigliargli i capelli era meravigliosa! Volare su una scopa ti dava maggiore controllo, ma un'esperienza simile non potevi provarla su un pezzo di legno magico!

Dopo un breve tragitto a pelo d'acqua, Fierobecco decise di cambiare direzione, sollevandosi di nuovo per poi planare e atterrare in una piccola macchia brulla e circolare all'interno della foresta proibita, dove non vi era altro che sterpaglie, erba e qualche piccola roccia, il tutto circondato da una fittissima rete di alberi alti e ricchi di foglie.

“Dove siamo finiti, Fierobecco?” chiese Harry alla creatura. Non capiva perché lo avesse portato in una zona isolata della foresta anziché riportarlo da Hagrid e il resto della classe.

Chiaramente l'ippogrifo aveva ben altri piani, poiché impennò sui potenti zoccoli della sua parte cavallina e colpì Harry con una delle sue enormi zampe mandandolo a terra, privandolo di colpo di qualsiasi energia.

Che diamine stava accadendo? Perché l'animale gli si era rivoltato contro? Una delle ennesime sfortune del ragazzo che è sopravvissuto? Harry ne aveva affrontati di pericoli da che aveva iniziato a frequentare Hogwarts e il mondo magico, ma in inizio così sfortunato non lo ricordava!

Derubato della forza per scappare, Harry non poté far altro che restare disteso a terra sui duri e secchi ciuffi d'erba della piccola radura, mentre Fierobecco, sfruttando un colpo di zampa, sfilò contemporaneamente sia i pantaloni che i boxer di Harry.

Non era poi così difficile, i vestiti usati del cugino Dudley erano due o tre volte più grandi della sua taglia e bastava poco per rimuoverli!

Il procedimento però non fu indolore: mancando di delicatezza la creatura incise un graffio che partì dal fondoschiena di Harry fino alla sua natica sinistra, facendolo lacrimare di dolore.  
Ma quello sarebbe stato solo il preludio all'esperienza traumatica che avrebbe vissuto in quella piccola rientranza di foresta, fra alberi ed ombre.

Fierobecco si posizionò con più precisione sopra il corpo del ragazzo sovrastandolo, utilizzando le zampe anteriori per bloccargli i polsi a terra. La pressione era notevole ma, fortunatamente per Harry, non sufficiente a romperglieli.

Solo voltandosi per vedere che diamine aveva in mente la creatura impazzita, Harry poté comprendere fino in fondo quel che aveva in mente il gigantesco animale: un enorme cazzo della forma e delle dimensioni di quello di un cavallo svettava prepotente su di lui, pulsando furiosamente in attesa di insinuarsi nel suo culo vergine e inviolato.

Harry si dimenò, scalciò e, per un momento, pensò anche di gridare per chiedere aiuto, ma come poteva pensare di chiamare delle persone in suo soccorso quando poi avrebbero assistito a quella ridicola scena? Sarebbe stato lo zimbello dell'intera scuola negli anni a venire! Il Gazzetta del Profeta avrebbe venduto migliaia di copie con la notizia del ragazzo che è stato violentato, da una creatura magica per di più!

Per non parlare di Malfoy e dei suoi amichetti verde-argento! Sarebbero andati a nozze con quella notizia, lo avrebbero tormentato fin nella tomba! No, nessuno doveva sapere, nessuno doveva vedere! Ma che avrebbe potuto fare per uscire da quella situazione?

Harry non ebbe troppo tempo per formulare piani o considerazioni, perché Fierobecco, dall'alto della sua posizione e della sua potenza fisica, decise di fare la sua mossa!

Con un colpo solo schiaffò il suo gigantesco fallo nel culo di Harry, allargandolo come mai sarebbe stato possibile, facendo strillare di dolore il ragazzo che, preso alla sprovvista, non poté sopprimere il grido!

Era un dolore lancinante, che partiva dal basso ma si faceva strada lungo tutta la schiena fino ad arrivargli al cervello. Che cazzo aveva che non andava quel pollo troppo cresciuto? Perché dovevano capitare tutte a lui?

Il cazzo dell'animale, pur essendo stato infilato più in profondità che poteva, non entrò che per la metà della sua intera lunghezza. L'ippogrifo, per farsi spazio nell'angusto e stretto pertugio iniziò a muovere a destra e a sinistra il suo enorme palo di carne per allargare ulteriormente le pareti interne di quel culo ormai non più vergine, il quale iniziava ad emettere copiosi rivoli di sangue che colavano fin sulle cosce dello sfortunato maghetto.

Prendendo confidenza con l'ormai sufficientemente confortevole orifizio, Fierobecco iniziò a pompare dentro e fuori il culo di Harry ficcando il suo cazzo sempre più in profondità, sempre più forte all'interno di quello sfintere morbido e caldo.

Per Harry era un'agonia che poteva mitigare prendendo con la bocca un piccolo ramo lì vicino e stringendo i denti attorno ad esso, così da sfogare in qualche modo lo stress subito a causa della creatura.  
Per Fierobecco, invece, era un autentico paradiso!

Il giovane umano gli era abbastanza simpatico, fin dal primo incontro. Ma quelle carezze e quello sguardo ingenuo e leggermente entusiasta avevano risvegliato in lui uno strano istinto. Hagrid non gli permetteva di accoppiarsi quando voleva, per evitare di badare ad un branco di ippogrifi troppo elevato, così aveva accumulato fin troppo stress sessuale. Ma, per fortuna, c'era questo giovane mago ad offrirgli sollievo e poco importava se lui non apprezzava!

La visione delle sue chiappe allargate in modo così innaturale e osceno, dalle quali sgorgava sangue fresco e dalle quali scorreva senza pietà il suo cazzo animalesco era una visione che lo ingrifava (perdonate la battutina scontata) in maniera incontrollabile!

Ormai erano passati diversi minuti, ma l'ippogrifo non aveva alcuna intenzione di smettere, anzi, aveva solo iniziato! Quel culo pallido e morbido era irresistibile e se lo sarebbe goduto fino in fondo!

Spostando il bacino un po' più in avanti, Fierobecco fece in modo di rivolgere il culo di Harry verso l'alto, così da poter favorire ulteriormente la penetrazione. Ora Fierobecco poteva infilare completamente il suo cazzo all'interno dell'intestino di Harry, il quale iniziava ad avvertire dolore e fastidio sempre più in alto, quasi allo stomaco.

Pompando sempre più forte l'animale fece scorrere la sua asta dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori ad un ritmo tale che il bacino piumato della creatura poteva colpire ripetutamente il sedere color latte di Harry, producendo suoni simili a schiaffi che, mescolati ai rumori acquosi della penetrazione simili a sciacquettii, creavano un'insolita e indecente sinfonia di suoni che rimbombavano nella piccola radura come un concerto sessuale per ospiti invisibili.

Harry non poteva credere a quello che gli stava accadendo, ma avvertiva chiaramente che il suo cazzo era in piena erezione. Come era possibile? Non era certo gay né zoofilo, eppure la sua reazione fisica non mentiva: il suo cazzo era duro, e per di più, avvertiva uno strano formicolio all'interno del suo culo martoriato!

Che stesse pian piano provando piacere? No, era fuori discussione! Non poteva godere mentre un animale mezzo grifone mezzo cavallo lo violentava spingendo il suo cazzo innaturale dentro di lui! Non era possibile!

Se il ragazzo avesse visto quel che accadeva sotto di lui, avrebbe visto un rigonfiamento alzarsi e abbassarsi nella sua pancia, era quasi possibile intravedere la forma stessa del cazzo equino di Fierobecco che si faceva strada nell'intestino di Harry, allargando le sue budella senza pietà.

Ormai mancava poco: Fierobecco stava per raggiungere l'orgasmo, a giudicare dalle pulsazioni violente che il suo fallo aveva in maniera ritmica, allargando, se possibile, ancora di più le interiora di Harry.

Dando spinte ancora più furiose, la creatura insinuò più profondamente che poteva la sua asta nera all'interno di Harry scaricando una quantità inumana di sborra bollente dentro di lui, facendogli avere convulsioni di inaspettato e imbarazzato piacere che lo fecero godere contemporaneamente sia dal suo culo che dal suo cazzo, sborrando sull'erba in un potente orgasmo che mai aveva avuto prima d'ora, nemmeno coi giornaletti porno di Dudley o con le mutandine usate di Hermione fregate dal suo dormitorio con un banale incantesimo Accio.

Harry amava segarsi sniffando le mutandine di Hermione! Quell'odore forte di fica e la sensazione di commettere un qualcosa di proibito lo facevano sempre sborrare copiosamente, ma nessuna di quelle seghe o di quegli orgasmi era comparabile all'esperienza che stava provando in questo momento!

Anche Fierobecco doveva apprezzare il momento: mai, nella sua limitata memoria di animale, ricordava di essere venuto così tanto, e ancora non aveva smesso! Era così forte il getto, che risalì senza sosta nello stomaco del ragazzo e ancora più su nella sua gola, facendogli venire brevi colpi di tosse che culminarono in un getto di vomito di sperma che terminò solo dopo trenta secondi.

Harry era distrutto, ma Fierobecco non aveva ancora finito!

Rimuovendo lentamente il suo cazzo dal culo del giovane, culo che rimase oscenamente aperto anche senza alcun fallo all'interno e che difficilmente sarebbe tornato quello di prima, l'ippogrifo decise di spostarsi davanti al ragazzo reso immobile dalla stanchezza e lo girò a pancia in su con una zampata.

Accovacciandosi su di lui, la creatura infilò, questa volta più lentamente, il suo cazzo sproporzionato in bocca ad un Harry ormai incapace di generare qualsiasi resistenza, e poi via via sempre più giù in gola.

Per Harry diventò molto difficile respirare correttamente, ma sapendo di non poter fare nulla per opporsi, decise di concentrarsi e di respirare molto lentamente e poco per volta, cercando di non farsi ostacolare troppo dalla quantità enorme di carne che aveva in bocca.

Intanto Fierobecco cominciò di nuovo a muoversi dentro e fuori usando la gola di Harry come nuovo giocattolo sessuale, penetrandola e allargandola con le sue dimensioni da cavallo.

Aumentando il ritmo, l'animale iniziò a fottere sul serio l'esofago del ragazzo, arrivando fino all'apertura dello stomaco, picchiando sempre più forte con la sua cappella sproporzionata.

Le palle dell'ippogrifo, schiaffeggiando la faccia di Harry, gli diedero una rapida stima delle loro dimensioni: erano come due enormi arance nere e sudaticce che colpivano ritmicamente il suo naso mandando un fortissimo odore di sesso maschile che penetrava le sue narici fino a fottergli il cervello, Harry non capiva più nulla ormai!  
Prendendo quei due enormi coglioni con le mani ormai libere, Harry iniziò a massaggiarli e a tenerli più vicino al naso, inspirando profondamente, cosa che provocò in lui una seconda erezione che, data la posizione di Fierobecco, strusciava sotto il suo collo piumato, dandogli scariche elettriche che culminarono in un altra sborrata, seppur più modesta, che imbrattò il piumaggio dell'animale.

L'ippogrifo, nel frattempo, reso più sensibile sia dal precedente orgasmo che dal particolare massaggio ai testicoli, non durò molto e scaricò un nuovo carico di sborra bollente direttamente nello stomaco di Harry, che in breve tempo sviluppò un leggero gonfiore dovuto alla quantità di sborra nel suo stomaco.

Fierobecco si staccò da Harry facendo scivolare fuori il suo cazzo dalla sua gola, accasciandosi lentamente sull'erba riposando su un fianco, mentre Harry si concedeva un po' di tempo per respirare a pieni polmoni.

Ormai Harry l'aveva accettato, la cosa gli era piaciuta. E anche parecchio! Restare in piedi era sorprendentemente difficile, dato lo stato in cui riversava il suo culo, con l'ano che si rifiutava di chiudersi facendo scorrere fuori lungo le sue cosce copiose quantità di sperma, quindi anche lui si sdraiò vicino all'ippogrifo e, in particolare, vicino al suo fallo enorme, ormai flaccido.

Harry, come in trance, lo prese con entrambe le mani per osservarlo meglio: era decisamente un cazzo gigantesco! Come aveva fatto ad entrare sia nel suo culo che nella sua gola? Ci si sarebbe dovuto strozzare!

Continuava ad emanare un forte odore ferale, che però faceva solo eccitare il ragazzo. Anche il sapore, in base a quanto aveva sentito, era decisamente forte e gustoso.

Harry iniziò a dare timide leccate al retro della cappella equina di Fierobecco, percorrendo poi tutta la superficie del glande. Il sapore era eccezionale! Dopo alcune lappate, Harry diede timide spinte con la lingua nel buco dell'uretra della creatura, dalla quale era uscita tutta quella deliziosa sborra calda. La lingua, penetrando sempre più a fondo, iniziò a muoversi con maggiore sicurezza, scavando e leccando l'interno del cazzo di Fierobecco, allargandogli l'uretra e raccogliendo gli ultimi residui di sborra.

Togliendo la lingua dal buco, Harry prese in bocca tutta la cappella e una piccola parte dell'asta dell'ippogrifo, cominciando un pompino accompagnato da un secondo massaggio alle palle. Segando lentamente l'asta e succhiando il glande, percorrendo sapientemente con la lingua ogni centimetro di pelle, Harry fece indurire come roccia il cazzo di Fierobecco, il quale si stava godendo il servizio dell'umano, che si prendeva cura dei suoi gioielli.

Staccandosi dalla cappella, Harry leccò e succhiò i succosi coglioni di Fierobecco, poi percorse più volte l'intera asta del cazzo con la lingua e infine tornò a succhiare la cappella segando sempre più velocemente con due mani l'uccello del mezzo uccello, che esplose in un terzo orgasmo che scorse in gola a Harry come un fiume di miele bollente, denso e cremoso.

Assaporandolo fino all'ultima goccia, Harry ingoiò ogni singolo fiotto di sperma, pulendo il cazzo di Fierobecco con la bocca e la lingua.

Dopo essersi pulito, sistemato e vestito come meglio poteva, Harry tornò in groppa a un Fierobecco decisamente più rilassato e amichevole, che lo riportò da Hagrid e gli altri studenti.

“Harry, Fierobecco, era ora cavolo! Cominciavo a chiedermi dove eravate finiti! La vostra assenza è passata quasi inosservata credo, quasi tutti hanno un ippogrifo di cui occuparsi per ora, ma cavolo, siete stati in giro parecchio!” disse Hagrid preoccupato.

“Oh, tutto ok Hagrid, abbiamo fatto un giro particolarmente LUNGO” disse Harry fissando Fierobecco, che ricambiò lo sguardo con uno schiocco malizioso del becco.

“Oh, capisco. Ma va tutto bene? Fai fatica a camminare?”

“N-no tutto ok, una piccola storta scendendo dalla sua groppa, nulla di che!” assicurò Harry.

Finita la lezione, i ragazzi si allontanarono dalla zona per tornare al castello. Solo Harry guardò indietro al gruppo di ippogrifi per scorgere la figura di Fierobecco, che non aveva perso di vista il ragazzo neanche per un secondo.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo per altre “sessioni di volo”, Harry ne era certo!

**Author's Note:**

> Piaciuta la storia? Se avete richieste, dubbi o consigli commentate, recensite o scrivetemi in privato!


End file.
